


Prickly Situation

by bailey1rox



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2019), DC Extended Universe, Young Rogues AU
Genre: Animal Transformation, Anthropomorphic, Canon/OC - Freeform, Creampie, Deepthroating, First Time, Furry, Jonathan Crane is a Furry, Large Cock, M/M, Multi, Rough Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailey1rox/pseuds/bailey1rox
Summary: Jonathan goes to his tailor friend to fix his mask after the rogues' bodies were transformed by Shredders Goo.
Relationships: Jervis Tetch/Original Male Character(s), Jonathan Crane/Original Male Character(s), jonathan crane/jervis tetch friendship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Prickly Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Have you seen the movie Batman vs Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2019?)  
> You should, it's good. Everyone is turned into a furry.  
> This is that but in Young Rogues AU

Jonathan looked down at his hands…. Uh… claws, previously merely feathers and bone stained with the blood from his earlier fight. 

Whatever had been sprayed over the rogues was wearing off, albeit slowly and with some strange changes. Freeze was still incredibly hairy, and Bane was still hissing, but everyone overall looked like a more equal blend of human and animal as opposed to the feral beasts they were an hour ago - Or in Ivy’s case, human and plant.

The fight between Batman and the serpent Joker had ended with the clown toothless and the other rogues left to their own devices in their new forms as Batman was taken away by the strange martial arts inclined, whit-cracking reptiles. Whatever Joker had been planning with the man wearing cheese graters for armour had seemingly both failed and succeeded - the goo mixed with the joker serum not driving people to become mad animals like planned and instead diluting each other; people exposed still becoming animals but the transformation seemingly not being permanent. 

A cackling hyena plucked at the crows feathers, clapping with glee when he jumped with a craw. “Jonno! Ehehe! Earth to Jon! Helloooooo!!”

“Ah-” He looked up at his smiling friend, her tail wagging so hard it caused her wide hips to sway from side to side “Yes, yes, hello Harleen.”

“Whatcha thinkin’ bout down there, bird boy?” She bent down as sniffed at the feathered man seated on the cold floor.

“I’m just…” Jon looked at the dark, ridged skin of his clawed hands “... thinking. The effects of whatever  _ your  _ little clown friend sprayed onto us is certainly fading, but I am not sure if it will deplete entirely. Being turned into what once tormented me has stirred certain feelings. That being said-” he put his claws on his knees, forcing himself into a standing position as his bones audibly protested to the movement “I’m quite keen to see how those affected by the downpour are coping. Just regular Gothamites with no context of Ras Al Ghuls’ dastardly plan…”

He still towered over Harley despite their current animal forms, feathers falling from his tattered rags “Imagine it, Harleen. They don’t know why they’ve been turned, why they’ve lost control of their bodies and become nothing but a beast. Think of the confusion, the chaos-” Spine creaking, he leaned down to be face to face with the grin in front of him “The  _ fear. _ ”

“Ehehehe--aaaa-- Ehehuaahah!!” Harley giggled manically, pouncing around “Think of all the paws!! The beans, Jonno! So many ladies who need Dr Quinn to hold them and tell them  _ oh everything is alright cutie, it’s okay _ eeeeee!”

Jon sighed, his mouth sharp but not as much as the beak it had been earlier “You do you, my dear. I’m going to terrorise bystanders on my way to Vladimir’s to repair my mask.”

Harley was already lost in thought, cooing to herself “All the nice kitties with their nice long tails~”. The crow ruffled his feathers and headed out the busted wall of the asylum, no longer able to fly due to his loss of feather mass and overall exhaustion. 

\---   
  


Clawed, black feet hit the pavement of the dark streets of Gotham as Jonathan Crane made his way through the city. There were fires, looting, screaming. Fights in the streets between humans and those recently turned, everything was a blur and Jonathan sighed.

_ This is no different than any other Gotham crisis! This fear is stale, not interesting at all… _

People still cowered from the Scarecrows tall, dark frame - his feathers surprisingly healthy in appearance and glistening in the dusty moonlight. However, the fear was predictable, the same as a Joker gas attack or Poison Ivy turning the congress to roots. Perhaps Gotham had finally caught up with the twisted minds of it’s tormentors? Finally realised what a strange and unreal place they reside in and accept their fates? Whatever fear Jon crossed didn’t feel earned. He didn’t do this, it wasn’t his plan - he couldn’t even feel pride as the city gave into chaos for the 3rd time that month. 

Passing a window, he paused and eyed his reflection cautiously. The man typically avoided reflective surfaces, not enjoying the sight of his own gaunt face - however, this reflection was new. His skin was speckled black over his usual corpse-like complexion, dark freckles where feathers had once been. Still donning the deep scar across it, his nose was dark, hard, and pointed, beholding what little of his beak remains as his original appearance shines through. His mask was torn open but still concealed half of his face, his beady red eyes piercing through the tattered shreds of burlap.

He ran his claws through the feathers sprouting from his arms, feeling the soft fibres all the way down to his tail. A tail? He hadn’t noticed during his fight with the Batman, but he certainly felt it now as he spotted blood staining the midnight black.

_ Must have landed on something sharp… will the injury disappear along with the tail? Will it transfer onto his back? Will the tail ever disappear? _

His deep thought was interrupted by the loud pounding on the glass in front of him. On the other side was a quite large man - tall and built. He had large paws and furry skin, a large dark nose and tiny, rounded ears just peeking out from under a top hat.

“...Tetch?!” Jon stepped back and caught sight of where he was, only then realising he was directly in front of Gotham’s oldest tailor store - DeSign’s store, where he had been walking to with it’s dark brick exterior and vintage signage. The large figure on the other side opened the red door and waved the crow in.

“Come on Mr Gryphon come on!” He had small claws at the tip of each thick finger, not looking sharp enough to tear even tissue. 

“Gryphon? Jervis come on, I’m clearly a crow” As he entered the store, he caught his reflection once more - bird-like hands as well as feet. Perhaps he wasn’t far from Jervis’ gryphon after all, but the other was yards away from the matching mock turtle.

“So you got hit, huh? What animal are you?” He closed the door, not noticing a feather get caught and simply moving on without it.

“Oh I was hoping, so very hoping, to be a hare! But Dessy looked me over and oh dear oh bother, it appears I am a capybara” Tears fell down the freckled face “There are none of those in Wonderland! Oh I don’t fit in at all, not at all!”

Jonathan pat his babbling friend on the back, sighing “A capybara is just a large rabbit with small ears, Jervis”

“It is? Oh is it really, Jon?” 

_ No, it isn’t. It’s the world's largest rodent, just like Jervis himself. _

“Yes, it is.” He didn’t have the energy for a grown man having a meltdown “You mentioned DeSign, is he here?”

Jon’s claw was grabbed and pulled past the register of the tailor's shop, a tiny little tail peeking through the twin-tails of Jervis’ coat as he effortlessly hauled the corvid into the back room where the store's owner is known to work.

“Dessy! Dessy! A little songbird has come to play!” Jervis called out in a sing-song voice, Jon removing himself from the large hand as he had done many times before.

From behind an oversized canvas in the studio, a relatively small and slender figure stepped out. Now, slender referred to his waist, but not his hips or chest, his typical slight hourglass figure unusual for a man now emphasised by his new appearance. Red and cream fur blended with long, dark hair as a bushy and sleek tail swayed seductively behind him… seductively? That was the only word Jonathan could think of.

“Oh, pfft, of course you’d become a crow, Jon. That’s poetic” The red figure let out a somewhat high-pitched cackle - different to his usual laugh in a way that made Jon swallow drily.

“You’re…. A fox, huh?....” He shifted where he stood, claws tapping against the paint-stained floorboards “...that suits you, I suppose. You’re small, and shifty” He was already feeling hot, but convinced himself it was just the feathers.

“Uh, Vlad- Des, repair my mask. A beak sprouted from my face quite painfully, but I do believe this could be sewn into an especially eerie grimace.” Pulling the hat and burlap off his head, his bleached hair stood up from the static - blond and orange contrasting against the black feathers. A quick, gentle but not as gentle as intended tap on the arm from Jervis made Jon clear his throat before adding a stern  _ please. _

“Of course, anything for my favourite client” DeSign hummed, trotting towards the two tall men with his small, black paws before taking the mask from the rough hand. Standing so close, Jon peered down at the curly red hair and soft, dark ears reaching even lower against Jon’s chest than usual - Had DeSign gotten shorter? Or had Jon gotten bigger? His usual smell was mixed with a sweet musk that made Jon lean in, his sharp nose touching the tip of the other’s ear and causing it to twitch.

“Hm?” DeSign quickly looked up, dropping the mask as the leathery nose on his slightly protruding snout quivering - Jonathan’s usual stale scent hitting him two fold. Jon quickly straightened up, ignoring the reaction. Jervis, however, couldn’t read the room, doing exactly what Jon wished he could do himself by reaching out and holding DeSigns soft face in his large hands.

“Dessy you look positively adorable like this!” His voice cheerful and grating, hands softly scratching at DeSigns fur as he spoke. Surprisingly, the smaller man’s eyes went half-lidded, a throaty purr coming from him as he leaned into the hands. 

“Mmn, Jervis that feels pretty good…” DeSign mewled as Jervis let out a chuckle, going as far as to lean down and pressing their noses together like you would when petting a pet. 

“Jervis!” The tone of Jon’s voice surprised even him as he slapped Jervis’ hand away from the red fur. He hadn’t meant to do that, but couldn’t just back out now “Uh- that’s completely inappropriate”

“Calm down Jon, he’s been doing it all day” DeSign laughed, stroking Jon’s feathered arm in a comforting manner that lingered more than usual - a knowing glint in his bright eye when the crow caught a glimpse. “No need to snap your beak, unless you’re jealous~” he let out another laugh and Jon watched as his whiskers caught the light. He had very sharp teeth, claws that could definitely do damage, and eyes that caused a stirring in Jon’s stomach.

See, Jon had an interest that he had never fully explored. He didn’t consider it a fetish, no, but he knew that it was something with the potential to excite him. Ashamed of it, he never looked into it further than the occasional glance - never coming across the large community involved with the concept. As DeSign maintained eye contact with Jon, he rested his furry cheek against Jervis’ thick chest, immediately being greeted with an enthusiastic hug. The sight of DeSign had always done something to Jon even when he was deeper in denial, but looking at him now was doing something different - something that he wasn’t quite used to feeling so suddenly.

“Ooooh, thank you Jervy, I’ve been feeling so touchy since the whole animal shower thing.” DeSign wrapped his slender arms around the barrel of a man with a happy little grin “Mmm, I’ve been so needy, your tight hugs are just what I need”.

Jon stewed in his hot jealousy, not that he could entirely identify it as such. He felt that DeSign was somehow teasing him, prodding at something that Jon couldn’t think of. Looking at the man's body pressed so gently against Jervis, he found himself wishing to take the hatters place.

So deep in thought, Jon had not only failed to respond but also failed to react in time when Jervis reached out a strong arm and pulled the crow in, chuckling as he forced the scarecrow to join the hug.

“Bring it in, Jon! Confusing times, these are, but we’ve found that hugging it out is a great distraction!” A fuzzy cheek pressed against Jon’s own feathered face affectionately as he was pulled close to the large body, the slimmer man almost frozen stiff before once again feeling warm as DeSign shimmied closer to him for an even three-person hold.

“Uh-” Jon had to distract himself from the smaller body pressed against him - the scent filling his nose as a padded hand rested on the small of his back. “You two- uh, you don’t know what happened, do you?”

The hand traced feathers and straw poking out of the flannel shirt - DeSign certainly was feeling touchy, it seemed. Much touchier than usual, which isn’t saying much depending on who you ask. “My life is already so weird, I just accepted this. And Jervy hardly even noticed” the hands’ soft fingers traced the hem of Jon’s shirt.

“I just went to sleep!” The hatter proclaimed proudly, holding his best friends close. Jervis wasn’t touchier than usual because he was always this eager to hold another person, but it was a good thing that he was accepting of his current state. As gentle as he may be, he’s strong and unsure of his own size, so calming him down can be hard.

_ Talking about hard…. _

Jon let out a hollow laugh and avoided eye contact, feeling himself willingly pressing his cold body against the other two - a bit of touch wasn’t that bad, maybe it was a good thing for a frail crow to get a little warmth from others. 

The hand slid up his shirt, feeling at the softer feathers underneath in a slow way that made the bird shudder. DeSign was an artist, he was just admiring the unusual form, taking it in out of curiosity - that’s what Jon thought, but it wasn’t what he hoped to be true. Ever so cautiously, Jon let his clawed fingers slowly reach out, missing the small of DeSigns back and instead landing on his ass.

_ Shit, that’s not what I was aiming for!  _

Panic ran through him at the mistake, but it was replaced with confusion as he felt DeSign arch his back inward to push his ass further into the hand.

The two had been…. Touchy… before. There was a sense of tension between them that Jon had refused to address. DeSign was bisexual and knew what he wanted while Jon was, well, an ex catholic - anything that religion wanted to repress had been repressed long ago. Just knowing the man was making Jon question a lot about himself, but even all that running from his feelings in the past didn’t stop his hand moving before his brain. He squeezed what was in his hand, cautiously watching as DeSign gave him an intense look from his resting place on Jervis’ pecs. That look… he had been doing it since Jon walked in, and gathering all his previous knowledge on human behaviour and body language, Jon finally considered what it could be.

DeSign, it seemed, was incredibly turned on - however, it wasn’t just for Jon like the man had dreamed about for many lonely nights. No, it seemed to be in general. He mentioned being needy and touchy, and despite being embarrassed by just _ thinking  _ about it, Jon deduced that DeSign as a fox was possibly in heat. 

“You two are my favourite boys, you know that?” The fox purred, glancing up at Jervis as his tail swept around Jon’s feet and up his leg just slightly. Stretching up, DeSign rested a hand on Jervis’ fuzzy cheek before planting a kiss directly on his dark lips. The man seemed surprised and flustered at first before  _ very _ quickly leaning into, arm wrapping gently around the curvaceous small waist with a needy whimper that echoed when their lips parted.

Jon was shocked, removing his hand from DeSigns rear. Why would he touch his feathers so sensually only to turn around and kiss Jervis? Was he just messing with him? He opened his mouth to protest only to have it covered with DeSigns own - a passionate kiss shutting him up immediately. 

_ …. Oh. OH…. _

“My absolute  _ favourite _ boys,” DeSign was sandwiched between the two of them, a position that he seemed rather fond of - pressing his ass against Jervis’ hips while wrapping his arms tightly around Jon’s shoulders. The two younger men exchanged glances, both processing this in their own ways.

It wasn’t a secret that both the Scarecrow and the Mad Hatter were incredibly unlucky with love - their overall experiences with intimacy basically in the negative. Had Jervis ever been kissed like that before? Had Jon? Would they dare throw away an opportunity like this? Jervis gave Jon a look - an unsure but excited one, smiling awkwardly with his oversized teeth. Jon gave him a surprised but stern look back, momentarily standing his ground on the obscenity of the idea only for that look to flutter as DeSign started kissing at his jawline. He watched Jervis’ hands place themselves on DeSign’s hips, holding on tightly and somewhat shakily, and he found himself excited by it - seeing DeSign being touched like that, even not by himself, it made him feel hot.

“.... N… No crossing swords…” His voice cracked and he spoke very softly, once again clearing his throat as DeSign tasted it with his long, flat tongue. Jervis perked up, still clearly embarrassed but not enough to stop him from saying something stupid.

“It’s good to share with friends!”

“Good God, Tetch-” Jons shaming of the other man was cut short by another kiss, a tongue slipping into his mouth as a delicate hand groped and traced its way down his chest. The crow suddenly became self conscious - did he feel too thin? Sharp and bony? Could DeSign feel his cut lip? 

_ It’s surely revolting for him. He’ll pull away as soon as he realises… _

DeSign did not pull away from the gap of flesh missing from Jon’s upper lip and in an action that almost startled Jon, he pushed his tongue right against it. He traced the tip of his tongue over the healed edge of the open lip before taking it into his mouth and gently sucking. Jon could feel his knees go weak, groaning into the kiss and not even noticing the drool drip from the smaller gap in his bottom lip, his attention focusing instead on the hand that had just reached the front of his pants. Ever since first seeing DeSign that day, it had basically made Jon stand to attention, so to speak, but he hadn’t noticed just how hard he had gotten until that small hand managed to easily find and grasp his erection through his baggy pants - had it been that obvious?

As Jon was slowly stroked through the stained fabric of his thin pants, Jervis leaned in and rested his chin on DeSign’s small shoulder, grinding his hips roughly against his ass. He was only now growing hard, his hands grabbing the small waist to keep him in place. An excited yip made its way out of the foxes mouth against the crows lips, breaking the kiss to look at the man on his shoulder with hungry eyes.

“Aha, fuck… Jervis, you feel pretty big…” Jon immediately felt insecure - he hadn’t commented on how big he was and he was holding it! Well… it’s not like he was that big, but his insecurity still stood. DeSign noticed this, the puffed and ruffled feathers kind of giving Jon away. “Aw Jon, you feel big too”

“Don’t give me an empty compliment” Jon chirped, looking off to the side with a flushed face. Amused, the redhead hummed with a smirk, giving the chin on his shoulder a kiss before pulling away and getting on his knees.

“I’m sorry Jon, let me make it up to you,” His small hands grabbed a calf of each of the men, coaxing them to both stand in front of his kneeling form.

A quick glance downwards and Jon saw just how big the bulge in the large rodents pants was. He gulped, but DeSign leaning forward and kissing the bulge in his own pants made his breath hitch and his mind go blank. Now wasn’t the time to compare sizes - the man below them wanted them both and he wanted them immediately. 

“Dessy, you look so cute down there” Jervis smiled warmly, running his fingers over the tall fox ear and through the long red hair. DeSign let out a soft chuckle, palming the larger man's larger bulge as he kissed at the exposed skin above Jon’s waistband - lips moving over scars and small feathers while his spare hand toyed with the fly.

“Gh…” Jon didn’t have sweet words to shower the other with, his mind too foggy to string together a sentence as the sound of both the mens zippers being dragged down rang in his ears.

Jervis practically spilled out of his briefs, a thick erection startling the foxes’ ears right up. He had length, and girth - short and soft fur surrounding the area around the base. He was cut, which DeSign thought was a shame, but a little less skin wasn’t going to sour his mood by any means. 

Seeing DeSign practically almost get slapped in the face with the cock excited Jon, his own twitching as it was pulled out of his pants with eager hands. Jervis glanced over at Jons size, causing the crow to elbow him in the side.

“Boys~” A sultry tone chided the two for the silent argument, DeSign maintaining eye contact with Jervis as he licked directly up the length of his cock, the man shuddering with a gasp. He wrapped his hand around the girth, the pads of his paws providing a strange texture as it stroked the cock in slow pumping motions.

Turning his attention, DeSign leaned closer to Jon, giving his cock the same slow taste before reaching the tip and closing his lips around it. The hushed grunt and ruffled feathers made DeSign’s tail sway behind him.

Jon wasn’t as big as Jervis by any means, the twitching cock an average size and slightly bent - that being said, he was uncut, which DeSign adored a little more than someone should. He sucked at the tip before pushing his head forward, eyes looking up at Jon’s as he easily fit the entire thing in his mouth. There was a small gag as the hooded tip pressed against the back of his throat, making Jon feel a little better about his size - the gagging happening again just a few more times as DeSign took the cock in and out of his mouth enthusiastically. A hushed craw escaped the corvids hard lips as he already felt himself coming close to reaching climax - something that DeSign could apparently sense (most likely due to the abundance of pre-cum), causing him to pull back and wrap his wet lips around Jervis’ cut tip. 

Jervis - of fucking course - made DeSign gag much more, challenging the strength of his jaw; however, this didn’t make Jon feel inadequate like he expected. The sight of the bushy-tailed canine choking on something so big making him eager to hear more of that beautiful, wet noise. He placed his long claws on the back of the man's head, gripping the red ponytail and gently cohearcing him to force the cock deeper into his throat. 

“G--g….” DeSign croaked against the pressure in his throat, placing both hands on Jervis’ hips to keep himself up as cum and drool dripped from the corners of his mouth. Surprisingly, Jon was thankful that he was no longer being touched, needing the time to cool down in order to last longer. So, in an incredible act of comradery between him and the hatter, he knelt down right next to DeSign; one hand pawing at his tight pants while the other continued to push and pull that ponytail. His eyebrows raised slightly, noticing that while Jervis was fully inside of DeSign, a lump protruded from his throat. He held DeSign’s head into place, soaking in the scene.

It was that big, huh? Hopefully it has something to do with his animal form and it’s not God just making men like that with a personality like his.

The groaning that the older man made vibrated around Jervis, clearly struggling slightly as he was kept in place but god was he enjoying it. His eyes closed, lips quivering against the hot skin before he released a violent cough as his head was suddenly pulled back. He gagged on foamy saliva and cum, tears causing his eyeliner to run. An absolute mess presenting his boys with the most beautiful, proud smile - a smile that gave Jon an urge that he didn’t know what to think of. No time to think about it, he gave in and pulled DeSign’s messy face to his own, violently kissing that still open mouth. It was warm, salty, and disgusting, but Jon could never think of anything about the fox as such, so he savoured the experience. He bit at those amazing lips, plump and red from being stretched and slapped against hard, throbbing flesh. DeSign moaned desperately, hand continuing to shakily pleasure Jervis as he lost himself in the kiss.

Back in Arkham, Jonathan and Jervis had been cellmates. They were close friends and didn’t have a lot of shame when alone together - Jon knew that Jervis would never judge him and Jervis knew that Jon would give it to him straight. They had never mentioned sex, obviously, but they had been through enough together for Jon to decide there and then that he’s experienced way worse than having his friends cum in his mouth. As far as he was concerned for the time being, as long as he didn’t have to touch the rodent's cock he would be fine. He was going to do anything to make the man of his dreams feel pampered.

A thick string of saliva pulled between their lips as they seperated, DeSign wiping as his own lips with his dark, furry thumb and looking back and forth between the others. 

“Who wants to go first?” His voice was soft and slow due to his ruined throat. Jon and Jervis looked at each other, unsure. 

“Uh-” Jon started, standing up as Jervis bent down and effortlessly picked the fox up into his thick arms. The man had an idea, but was embarrassed to say it out loud, Jervis managing to beat him to it with the same idea.

“Jonathan should go first seeing that I’m bigger and would stretch you out more” Ouch, Jervis could be mean without even realising with his no bullshit honesty. DeSign chuckled, arms wrapping around Jervis’ neck as the man headed towards the large mattress on one side of the room - the place there DeSign was known to nap on randomly during the day. Jervis threw the small artist onto the soft bedding, a yipp and a puffed up tail followed by a playful giggle coming from him as he rolled over the sheets and over his back. As the hatter sat on the end of the mattress while stroking DeSign’s leg, the foxes bright eyes looked over at Jon expectantly. 

“Uh--” It was his time to perform. With Jervis just watching? Okay, that’s fine. Jon was determined to do his best even though his friend will most likely turn around and do even better within 2 minutes. 

_ No, come on Jon, don’t think like that. You have great stamina! You can run from the Batman for hours…. You can do this too…. _

“He’s nervous.” Captain Obvious the Capybara bluntly stated.

“I am not!” The crow squarked, feathers around his neck puffing out before he smoothed them down and took a deep breath. 

_ It’s fine, he clearly likes you. Get that confidence back, Jon. _

He climbed onto the mattress and over DeSign, getting into a missionary position and awkwardly staring down at him. The sight stunned him and DeSign could tell, letting out a low purr and pawing at the man's chest. It was like fate looked into Jonathan’s deepest desires and handed it all to him for free - adding a little Jervis on the side to make the memory weird.

“Jon…” slender fingers toyed with the buttons on Jon’s shirt, popping them open and pressing the warm pads of his paws against the scarred chest - hardly a feather left. It was the little push he needed to get going again, sitting up and struggling to take that shirt off. Feathers got caught and the man huffed in frustration only to have a capybara savior help him out - weirdly folding up the flannel and putting it to the side. Well, he’s gotta do something while waiting his turn to ride the fox.

DeSign worked on his own clothes, untucking the sweater and pulling it up over his head. The static messed with his hair and made his ears twitch and Jon adored it, immediately rushing in with another kiss; hitting their noses together but the both of them pretending like it didn’t happen. Struggling a little, Jon tried to maintain the kiss and undo DeSign’s pants. Did they have to do this shit in porn? Jon didn’t know because he never partook. As soon as his long claws finally managed to pop the button, DeSign broke the kiss and shifted to pull off the pants - struggling a little due to his fox paws being a different shape to human feet and also being saved by the friendly and ever-so-patient hatter. Jon once again was staring, his tail feathers puffing out as he studied DeSign’s body. He had never considered body hair attractive, but he also didn’t think that fur technically counted. The tufts of red and cream fur decorating his decolletage was what had been adding the most volume to his sweater and it looked like it’d be softer than clouds. Jon let his eyes trail downwards, his rough claws trailing down the soft body until he reached his thick thighs. Saliva dripped from his cut lip as he stared at those thighs hungrily, stroking them before finally pushing them apart and positioning himself in between them.

Was he about to miss an important step for anal sex? Yes, but it’s DeSign and he won’t mind so there’s no need to humiliate the man.

Jon pushed his tip in, his partner wincing from the dryness but not hating the sensation. He was going slow, not wanting to get too excited too quickly but also being cautious of the social time limit that comes with a threesome. Jervis had gotten up and sat himself down by the foxes head so that he could brush his hair with his fingers, but Jon wasn’t going to let that weird move distract him. DeSign had all of his attention, Jon’s claws keeping him up at each side of the foxes head as he started thrusting.

“You’re doing great!”

“Jervis don’t fucking cheer for me I swear to god” Jon growled, his frustration making his hips move harsher. DeSign howled weakly in pleasure, his legs wrapping around the crows waist as his body jolted with each strong thrust.  _ Yes, good, that’s a positive response.  _ Jon was encouraged to thrust with all his strength - giving DeSign everything he had combined with years of pent up frustration, giving him just that little extra edge that had the man underneath him let out animalistic moans. The redhead grabbed those feathery shoulders, arching his back as Jon relentlessly continued. 

“AH! Jon! Aahh--!!” Jon buried his face in the screaming mans’ neck, grunting against it as he wrapped his arms tightly around his waist to continue thrusting at a fast pace. He inhaled the musky scent before biting down on the exposed neck as he felt claws dig into his back.

The sight of blood made Jervis nervous so he rushed in, grabbing the clawed paws and holding them above the foxes’ ears, causing him to let out a moaning giggle. He liked being held back.

The sensation of the claws being ripped out of his tight skin hurt just good enough for Jon to groan loudly against the neck, thrusting a few more powerful times as he came. As Jon had predicted, he didn’t last all that long, but as he sat up and looked down at the flustered, panting man below him, he got the feeling that he didn’t do all that bad. DeSign could feel the warm, thick liquid leak out of him as Jon breathlessly pulled out, his arms still being held above his head. 

“That looks like it hurt-” Jervis sounded concerned, but Jon played it cool, catching his breath and shedding feathers as he shrugged. 

“Pfft…. No… it’s just a scratch” He could feel the blood dripping down and mixing with his feathers, shuddering slightly. It’ll need tending to, but not at that moment. 

“Mnn….” DeSign whined, looking up at the two with glassy eyes as he waited for the other to take his turn.

“Oh! Right! Right yes…. Right” Jervis got up and swapped places with Jon, looking at the blood on those claws. “Uh….”

Jon rolled his eyes “It doesn’t hurt, don’t even worry about it”

“I don’t want my back cut up! It looks painful!” The hatter whined, shimmying his shirt off his shoulders to reveal a broad and furry chest. DeSign let out a playful laugh, clearly amused by the bickering.

“God fucking- okay here,” The corvid lifted DeSign slightly and shifted partially underneath him, the red head resting on his thin lap “Look, I’ll grab him if he get’s stabby”

DeSign got comfortable with a smile, glad that entertainment came free. He reached up and toyed with the feathers above him, looking at Jervis with intense eyes.

Jervis looked back at him, audibly gulping before pushing DeSign’s knees up to his chest, glancing down and seeing the cum leaking out of his hole. 

He looked up at Jon slightly, who merely raised an eyebrow - a look that screamed “I had to taste yours. Suck it up and get in there”. Jervis nodded, agreeing. He pressed his tip against the slightly loosened hole, it still feeling tight as he pushed in a little too quickly.

“AH!” The receiving man yelped and the crow stroked his hair.

“Sorry!” 

“No…..,” DeSign backed up a little, leaning back against Jon “Hang on, I can take this. Jon, hold my legs in place” Jon raised both his eyebrows but didn’t question it, holding the mans’ knees to his fluffy shoulders with his dark claws. With an approving nod from the older man, a now very nervous Jervis tried to enter him again, once again going in too deep too fast but DeSign merely bit his lip and took it.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head as Jervis immediately started thrusting, pounding his entire cock into the smaller man relentlessly.

“gOD--!! FUCK!” His voice was high pitched as Jervis didn’t hold back, his arms reaching back and grabbing at Jon’s feathers, his body jolting and rubbing against Jon’s sensitive cock over and over and over.

Despite feathers being ripped from his body, Jon was mesmerised by the sight - DeSign’s amazing body being pushed to its limits, writhing in pleasure as an intrusion big enough to cause his stomach to bulge slammed into him rhythmically. Jon even forgot in that moment was he was watching his best friend fuck the man of his dreams. Best not to dwell on that and to enjoy the moment. 

DeSign reached his climax with another loud yell, but Jervis still had some steam left - Jon feeling the legs he was holding tremble as the head on his lap whimpered with a lustful smile. It was incredible. 

Lasting much longer than Jon but still not actually all that long, Jervis finally came inside DeSign with an almost pathetic groan, both of them shuddering as the large cock was slowly pulled out.

“Jervis…. Wow.. that was-” DeSign started, panting heaving and trailing off as he saw Jervis immediately curl up next to him and close his eyes - little ears and tail twitching. “...Ah, he’s all tuckered out.” The fox was finally able to to close his legs, rubbing them together and feeling something hard against his hair.

“...Jon, are you…?” He glanced up at the birds beak. Jon flushed red and looked to the side.

“Do you…. Want to go again?”.


End file.
